Eric's Sister
by Deevergent
Summary: What if the war had yet to happen? What if Eric had a younger sister, what if she was turning 16 this year & what if she was told her brother went somewhere else? What if she was Divergent & what if she decided her life was meant to be dauntless. Sorry for the bad summary 1st fan fic. Please R&R & hopefully enjoy. Rated T- for a few curse words and some adult themes (Abuse etc)
1. Chapter 1

The boogeyman. I hate the boogeyman. My brother found a book in an old section of the library and told me the story of the boogeyman. We don't really have a need for stories here but since he told me that story I have been petrified of the boogeyman. I have trained myself to always sleep under the sheets no matter how hot it is in my room and I always keep my fingers legs and toes on my bed. I would have nightmares where my fingers would just slightly hit the edge and a dark shadow would come and grab me and drag me under the bed to my death. I hate that my bother told me this story, but I hate even more how much I miss him.

He transferred to Amity when he turned 16 and I haven't seen him since. That was 4 years ago. I knew my brother wasn't meant for erudite he was smart enough but he preferred to make people smile and laugh and always wanted to have a good time. My father is erudite through and through, he is a chemist and works closely with the serums used in all the factions. He is always working which is fine with me. About 7 years ago he started getting really stressed at work and he was never one to control his temper. It started with yelling at me when I would get questions that he deemed simple wrong. But as time went on it got more brutal. I would be locked in the closet, I would be spit on and hit sometimes with just his hands and sometimes with objects. It happened to my brother too, but he always had a smile on his face. I never understood how he could smile so brightly when I knew he was so sad. I always hope he is happy and found someone who could make him even happier.

I wake from my nightmare, and look around. It is still dark, my white walls and floor looking grey against the small bit of moonlight left. Why did I have to have this nightmare today of all days, the day of the aptitude test. It is also the last day that I will get to see my friends or at least most of them. Only at school can we socialize with other factions and since it is the last day of school and only a half day we have less time together. My first class is with my only non-erudite friend Sunshine. Only the amity would name their kid that and she is nothing other than a happy ball of light. I would miss her as I am more than positive she will be staying with them. We became friends after a candor boy was making fun of her and I helped her out. We have been friends since then. At lunch I sat with her and when it was done I gave her a hug and we said our goodbyes, as she had to sit with her own faction during the aptitude test that was to start after lunch and I went to sit with my faction friends.

I sat next to Anne my best friend since we were born. We were 10 hours apart on two different days but we have always been friends, she is who I would miss the most. On my other side was my friend Courtney and Mari was across from her, Greg was next to her and Brandon was next to him. We talked and decided to meet up on the roof after dinner to spend our last night all together knowing that at least one of us would most likely transfer. And I knew it was most likely me. I was not what you called book smart for an erudite after my dad started to abuse me I spent as much time as I could outside the erudite compound. I found a book about surviving outdoors and found it so intriguing, that I learned all that I could. I even picked up the old hobby of archery making myself my own bow and arrows and practicing almost every night. I knew plant identification and how to tie knots. I knew that if I had to leave my faction or any faction that I would as least be able to survive though I never would want to become faction less. One by one someone started calling names for the test. When my name was called I rose from my seat and went into the room.

The room was white tile flooring and mirrors for walls and ceilings, a lady in gray clothing kept her eyes trained on the floor. Abnegation hate mirrors.

"Hello. My name is Natalie, I am going to be administrating your aptitude test today" she said. "Please have a seat" I sit down on what I think looks like a dentist chair. I watch as Natalie busies herself with a bunch of wires then she hands me a glass of clear liquid and told me to drink it to start the test. I down it in a second and then my eyes close.

When I open them Natalie is gone and I am in the empty cafeteria. Where did everyone go? Suddenly I hear a voice it sounds really familiar and it says only one word. **Choose**. I turn and see two pillars one with a knife on it the other a hunk of cheese the size of my face. I choose the knife. As soon as I pick up the knife I hear a growling noise, I turn and see a large dog snarling at me, it is inching closer and I don't really know what to do. I remember reading somewhere that you shouldn't look a dangerous animal in the eyes as it is a sign of aggression. I get down low and feel its breath on my neck. I hold the knife tighter as I will not let this dog hurt me. Then I hear a pant and feel a wet tongue on my neck I look up and the big bad dog is now a small little puppy, I sit up on my knees and the dog rest paw on my leg.  
"puppy" I hear a young child say I look up to tell her to be careful but the dog is large and snarling a gain and jump towards the child, I grab the knife and lunge at the dog falling and feeling its blood on my hands. I blink and now I am on a bus. I look at my hands and they are clean. I see a man in a black suit reading a paper next to me. I look and see the bold letters Murderer and a picture of a guy who looks kind of familiar.  
"Do you know this man" the man asks. I tell him that I am not sure if I know him or not. I say that he looks familiar but I most likely just saw his picture somewhere else. I blink again and I am back in the dentist chair with Natalie looking at me with sad eyes. She says nothing to me as she starts to unhook me and herself from the wires.

"So how did I do" I ask her. She looks up without meeting my eyes.

"Your results are inconclusive. You have equal aptitude for erudite, candor, abnegation and dauntless" I look at her like she has 2 heads.

"That makes no sense" I say. "The test is supposed to eliminate the other factions not only eliminate one."

Natalie looks at me her eyes change to a more serious look and she tells me in a flat none abnegation voice. "You are what they call Divergent it means that you cannot be controlled into just one faction and it is also very dangerous. You can never tell ANYONE about your results ever. Do you understand?" she helps me up from the chair I am pretty sure I am still in a state of shock she tells me that she put me down as erudite manually as my result and I leave the room to sit back with my friends. I am silent.

After the rest of the testing is done I give my friends a hug and that I would see them after dinner on the roof. Anne and I walk back to our apartments together since we live in the same hall. She turns to me and I can tell she wants to say something to me, but I just lower my eyes and remain silent and she does the same. When We get to our hall I give her a hug and tell her I will see her tonight, she opens her door and walks in and I continue down the hall to my family home, contemplating what I was told, and now I realize that the choice tomorrow is completely my own.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own divergent, wish i did but my name isn't Roth. All i own is my OC**

I am sitting in my room staring at a picture of my friends and I from last year's visiting day where we all spent the day in the woods by the factionless area climbing trees and having a picnic. I wonder if any of them got the same test results as I did.

Divergent.

I sigh, and slowly open up the frame, remove the photograph and place it on the table, I will make sure to put it in my pocket tomorrow before heading to the choosing ceremony so it will be with me wherever I end up going.  
"Dinner" my mom yells for I sigh again open the door and walk down the hall for what I know is my last meal with my parents, I should be happy finally able to be free from my father but I know I will miss my mom and once I am gone then they will have no more children. My brother is gone and soon so will I, I just have to figure out where that is. I sit at the table we are having roasted chicken with banana bread and rice and potatoes. A time consuming meal to make, I thank my mother for making it and we eat silently. After dinner I hug my mom and my father just stares at me. He knows I am not staying I never really fit in with the smart people, shoot I barely passed science in school. I go back to my room and wait till I hear my parents door close I open my window and jump to the large tree branch outside and climb up the familiar tree one last time to the fire escape on the side of the building and make my way to the roof to see my friends for possibly the last I sit there with Anne our feet dangling off the roof. We talk about our past and we say that we will find some way to stay in touch if we end up in different places, how I am not sure but she is so good with computers I am sure she could figure out a way to if she meant it. We get up and join the rest of the group when they arrive. We lay on our backs on the rooftop and stare at the night Mari turns to me "So D, how does it feel to know you won't have to see your dad again?" I sigh and close my eyes I knew my father cared for me but I don't know why he changed so suddenly.

"I guess…" I say opening my eyes again, "I feel free for the first time in a while, I will miss my mom though, but hopefully she will visit, you know you guys can always visit too." I wonder if my brother felt free when he left.

"Promise me something guys" Anne says. We all look at her. "In 2 years we will all met by the bridge on visiting day and spend the day together just like we always have." We all nod, I wonder if any of us will actually show up. We get up and hug, we don't say good-bye those in our minds make it final, so we just say "later".

I climb down the fire escape onto the tree one last time and climb back into my window onto my bed, shed a few tears and fall quickly to sleep. I hear a knock on the door, my mother telling me it is time to get up. I shower get dressed in the darkest blue shirt I own and a pair of black gaucho pants. I pick up the photo of my friends and place it in my pocket. I place my hand on my doorknob turn it and don't bother looking back. I walk to the hub with my parents silently. When we get to the ceremony hall my mother gives me a hug and my father shakes my hand, and I get in my place in line. Behind me is all my friends. I will be going first in my whole group since it is all done in reverse alphabetical order. It is Candor's turn to host and Jack Kang walks up the microphone. I don't hear his speech, I don't hear the first name called but I watch a Candor boy with blonde hair cut his hand and place it over glass, he will stay in Candor.

After what seems like seconds my name is called I walk up receive my knife cut into my palm and when the blood starts to come I freeze. My arm nor my hand moves a drop falls to the floor I look back at my mom she is smiling I look back at Anne her eyes are wide I look back at the bowls and I move. I hear the sound of hot coals and I walk to my place behind the cheering dauntless. I am free. A smile forms on my face.

I zone out of the ceremony until I hear the first of my friends names being called. Mari drops her blood into the water, she looks at me and I nod she smiles faintly. Greg drops his blood onto glass, he looks to Mari and then me and walks to candor. Brandon drops his blood into water, he doesn't look at me and I sigh. Sunshine drops her blood onto soil the most obvious choice for my amity friend, she winks at me and goes back to her faction. Courtney drops her blood into water, she nods to me and sits by Mari and they hug. Anne's name is called. She looks at me and I know by the look in her eyes that she will not choose dauntless. I smile at her and mouth the words "it's okay" She smiles and walks up to the bowls takes her knife and drops her blood into the water. She looks at me once more before taking her place with her friends. I feel a sad and put my hand into my pocket and I feel a photograph and I smile.

Once the ceremony is over I leave with the dauntless we run and we fill the street with people screaming and yelling, and I run with them. I am now no longer erudite but dauntless and I run, run up the stairs to the platform and when the time comes I run and jump onto a moving train with the other initiates. I sit in a corner of the train car so I don't get blown out by the wind, as I sit there it finally hits me that I am alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"Get ready to jump!"

That is all I heard as I stand as fast as I can and make my way to the opening of the train car to see dauntless jumping onto a roof. I think this is insane, but I jump because I don't want to be factionless, I slam into the roof and feel the pain of scraped skin on my leg and arms, but I am alive and I have a smile on my face. I have never had such a rush before, and I have to admit I liked it. I see a few people standing on the ledge and walk towards them with the rest of the initiates.

"My name is Eric and I am a leader in dauntless if you want in you have to jump if you don't we will be done with you." I see him scan the crowd and I feel him linger a bit when he see me, I look up and I am face to face with my brother! That can't be right? My parents told me he picked Amity, this is anything but amity. Why would they lie to me, and why was he here, and how was he a leader?

He looks away and continues "Who will jump first?" A dauntless boy with short dirty blonde hair steps forward climbs the ledge and jumps with a yell not of joy but of terror, he is gone as fast as he jumped and we all form a line to jump I am third in line. I look over at the group of dauntless members and see Eric, my brother looking at me intently almost daring me to not jump. I turn away and let myself fall without a sound. I blink and I hit a net which knocks out the air in my lungs and I take a moment to remember what just happened. I see a hand and reach for it and it helps me get off the net. I see a tall man and a small girl she smiles at me and says welcome to dauntless, and points to me where to go, I nod and walk to the other initiates though a sound of whooping and screams from dauntless members all around me. Once the last person hits the net, the 2 people that were on the platform plus another girl much taller and older then the blonde motion for us to follow them.

The taller girl calls out "Hey I am Lauren I will be training the dauntless born all you guys follow me I doubt you need a tour" about 20 people leave our group leaving Six of us in the transfer group.

The small girl smiles " My name is Six and this is Four we will be training you lot now if you follow us we will show you to the pit which is the center of life for the dauntless and you will soon learn to love it." Six turned around and I saw the tall man named four give her a quick smile. Well if they are not together they will be soon I think to myself.

Before getting to the pit I hear a candor boy going Hey Four and Six what happened to One, Two, Three and Five? I see four stop and turn as if an invisible turntable was under his feet.

"What's you name" he glares at the boy.

"Chris" he says softly.

"Well Chris" I see Six smile a little as if remembering something funny.

"If I wanted to deal with Candor smart mouths all day I would have joined them." Four is intimidating but also very sure of himself. I have learned already to be careful around him. Six opens the door and I see the pit. It is like something I have never seen before. People in black everywhere running, jumping, playing, yelling.

"Now if you follow us we will show you the chasm."

We walk over to the chasm and I know not to go to the railing, I can tell it is high, and I don't need to show weakness right away. We are ushered to the dining hall where we are greeted with cheers by other members. I get some food and find an open seat next to a few transfers. I sit next to Chris and a girl named Stephanie though she told me she was just going to go by Steph now. Steph was from Candor as well. The only other erudite was a boy named James, and we did not really get along so I am happy to sit by some people I can hopefully soon be able to be call friends. I see James sitting with two other Candor, both boys. Six and Four are sitting at a table with a bunch of people and then the room goes eerily silent and I turn to see Eric walking in. He walks over the Four and says something to him and I see Four turn his head slightly in my direction I quickly advert my eyes. Eric jumps onto a table telling all the transfers to stand as he will continue the tour of dauntless and show us to our dorm. I get up with Chris and Steph and follow Eric out of the dining hall. I hope that at some point I will get to talk to him alone and figure out exactly what is going.

"Danni!" I open my eyes in a flash no one calls me that, no one except my family and even then it is usually just my father and I think the worst. I see a dark shadow over me and I feel my heart rate increase. As my eyes start to focus I realize it isn't my father, but Eric. He motions for me to follow him so I quickly pull on some sweats and follow him into the hall. We pass a water fountain and walk further down the hall. When he stops I see his eyes look around the ceiling and he nods to himself. We stare at each other for what seems like eternity before he finally speaks.

"What are you doing here Danni?" I cross my arms and feel a pang in my chest. Wouldn't my brother be happy to see me?

"I could say the same to you." I tell him. "This isn't Amity this is in fact the furthest thing from it. Why would mom say you went there why did she lie to me?" He pinches his nose a sign of frustration.

"Look" he says to me "I just meant why did you choose to come to dauntless, I mean you're not exactly a prime candidate for us and I don't want to watch you become factionless if you can't make it, I am a leader here and I can't show favoritism and didn't you think how mom would feel if I had anything to do with you being factionless. Also, I never told her to lie I never told her anything I knew where I had to go and I went, case closed."

"What do you mean, what happened to you? You used to be happy and carefree now you strike fear into people and look like you have more metal in your face then skin." He stares at me with his cold eyes, but when I look at the rest of his face he seems relaxed and smaller then what his eyes portray.

"Just be the best you can be and hopefully you survive initiation, it isn't going to be easy and I am not going to take pity on you. If you make it through then we can talk more" With that he walks away from me for the second time in my life.


	4. Chapter 4

I wake up with the understanding that my brother was not going to let it be known that I was his sister, he wanted to leave the past behind, he wanted Faction before Blood, then he got it, but he doesn't know me anymore, I am not the weak preteen he remembers I have studied and trained and I know I am meant for Dauntless no matter what he thinks and I am going to prove it to him and to everyone, starting today.

"Training falls under three stages" Six starts to say. "The first is primarily physical, the second primarily emotional and the third is primarily mental. The stages are not weighed evenly so even if you score low in stage one you can though difficultly move up in ranks. Now speaking of ranks they are important for two reasons. I first is to pick the order in which you will choose your jobs and the second is to determine who stays and who becomes factionless. There are two cuts at the end of stage one and three and only the top ten initiates become members."

After she finishes Four hands out a gun to each of us, and shows us how to shoot. We all line up in front of targets and try to hit the bull's eye. I lift my gun as he showed us and I aim as best as I can but this is nothing like a bow I pull the trigger and fire almost falling over but steadying myself quickly. I look around and don't think anyone noticed. I didn't hit the target but I am just happy to not be the one to fall flat on my ass. A small victory but a victory none the less. I lift the gun again and this time I am ready for the kick back. I pull the trigger and remain standing there is a small hole on the corner of the target.

Then I try something else I switch which eye looks down the barrel aim again and fire letting out a breath as I do and I hit the center of the target. I lower the weapon and smile.

After lunch we are back in the training room.

"Now you will learn to fight." Four speaks. "Today I will show you some moves and tomorrow the fights will begin you will be scored on your fighting and that will determine your official rank for the start of this stage. Are we understood?"

We all nod. Four shows us different punches, kicks and a few blocks while Six walks around us watching and fixing what she sees us do wrong while at the bag. I feel a bit more relaxed in this since I had started working on fighting as more of a way to protect myself from my father, but at least it is helpful here and now. I am hopeful that I might not lose my first fight and my ranking will be closer to the middle instead of the bottom. With only six of us there is a small margin for error.

The next day I walk into the training room with everyone else and see my brother Eric in the corner writing on a chalkboard. Next to three people's names are other names the pairings for today's fight. I look at my name D vs. Ryan. I look around I know he has to be one of the Candor boys James was sitting with but other than that I have no clue. I look at Steph and she points to a boy about a foot taller than me but larger than me, meaning he should be slower. We have the second match so I watch as Chris goes up against James. I hope Chris kicks James' ass, Lord knows he deserves it, but after about 10 minutes James knocks Chris out.

I step into the ring and notice Eric fidget as the match starts. I raise my arms and Ryan begins to walk towards me hands up and ready to fight. He throws a hard punch to my ribs and I block it with my left arm throwing an uppercut with my right under his chin. He stumbles back a foot and rushes me, he grabs my arms and throws me across the ring. I quickly get back to my feet and try to kick him in the ribs but he grabs my foot so I twist my body enough to throw him off balance jump up and punch him while the momentum carries him to his back and I on top of him making him let go of my leg. I straddle him and punch him in the face till there is blood on my fingers. I see Eric circle my name a small hard line where his mouth used to be and his eyes slightly widened. I guess I showed him I wasn't so weak anymore.

It's the day before the first cuts and it is also visiting day. The one day when families from different factions can see each other. I am pretty sure that my parents will not be there in the pit waiting for me, based on what I know from my brother our mother only visited on his first visiting day. I figured I would go anyway, and hope I wasn't going to be disappointed.

I sat against the wall not to close to the chasm railing but still close enough to feel a light spray of the water's mists. I had been sitting there watching families hug and talk and laugh dauntless born and transfers for about an hour now. Even James' parents showed up. I turn my head and look at the chasms' railing and see Four and Six, Six staring down at the water below when Four taps her on the shoulder. She lifts her head and a smile goes across her face I follow her gaze and see a woman in abnegation clothing walking towards her, she looks familiar, then I realize it is Natalie, the woman who gave me my test results. Six and Natalie hug and Four shakes her hand. I decide to be bold and get up from the ground, realizing how stiff I got sitting there for so long. I walk over to my trainers and say excuse me. All three of them look at me smiles on only Natalie's face. I asked my trainers if I could talk to Natalie for a moment. Six looks at Four who shrugs and then to her mother whom is still smiling and said alright. Natalie leads me towards the dining hall but makes a quick turn down a dark hall I have not explored yet. She stops and looks at me quizzically.

"Do you remember me?" I ask her she nods. "May I ask you a question?" nods again. "Is there ever really a choice on which faction you are going to choose? I mean for some people it seems obvious, but are there many people like me who actually get to choose for themselves." Natalie looks around cautiously while I am talking, then back down to me and says.

"There is always a choice my dear. Some people just know it and some people are forced into it and then there are some like you who just have to go on blind faith," She smiles and talking quitter now so I lean in really close to hear her. "Those who go on faith are the ones that have the most to lose. If you chose dauntless I believe you can become dauntless, I mean look at my daughter and Four they both came from abnegation that is an incredibly rare thing for one of us to transfer let alone transfer here. Only two have even done it and you have met them both."

I am not quite sure why she would tell me how rare it is for Four and Six to both choose dauntless but I am sure it is a good reason. I thank her for talking to me and we both walk back to the pit, she walks back to Six and I just start walking back to the dorms, tired of seeing happy families.

"D!" I hear as I am about to enter the hall for the dorms, I freeze and look over my shoulder to see my mother running towards me her blue dress running with her. I smile and hug her when she is close. My mother came. After the initial hug wears off she steps back to look at me. Smiling in approval. Then she looks a bit more serious and places her hands in her pockets, a sign that I may not like what is coming next.

"Have you met any of the leaders?" she asks sounding ashamed.

"If you mean Eric yes I have, why would you lie to me and tell me he went to amity." I asked her coldly. She looked at her feet and then back up to me before speaking.

"I was trying to make sure you weren't going to be persuaded in any way, so I lied."

"What are you talking about" I said louder than I expected to. She gave me a you better lower your voice i'm your mother face.

"You know how your father works on serums," I nod. "Well your brother was a part of that too in a way... he was part of a group of kids that worked closely with Jeanne Matthews and your brother ended up top of the class. Your father was proud of him and enjoyed working closely with him and her, but something happened towards the end that started to stress your father out and your brother also started…changing as well. By the time the choosing ceremony had come around for him he was no longer the overly happy boy he once was and was more harsh and determined and angry. I knew something was wrong and when he chose dauntless without a second of hesitation I was worried. When I came to visit him that day he told me that I was no longer part of his family and was upset I allowed him to be forced into something he did not want. He was mad he never had a choice in his life. The last thing he said to me was to make sure you did. And I promised him I would. That was the last time I saw your brother."

I stared blankly at my mother, I knew she was telling the truth but I still couldn't believe what she was saying to me or maybe I just didn't understand what she was trying to tell me. I stood in silence for what felt like ages before speaking.

"What did he mean make sure I had a choice?"

"I never gave you a push towards any faction he wanted to make sure your choice on your life was your own, and so whatever you were interested in I allowed you to pursue. That is why I convinced your father that what you were doing in your free time was just another form of knowledge. That you enjoyed learning about the past and that you focused more on history then science, But I have been here to long your brother had made it clear that I couldn't stay here long" She slowly takes her hand out of her pocket and shakes my hand with it. "Just know I always will love you."

As her hand moves away I feel a piece of paper being left in it, once our hands separate I quickly put both hands in my pocket. She smiles at me turns and walks away. I sighed, I was given so much information and yet nothing at all. I started walking back to the dorms again, hands in my pockets feeling the paper between my fingers.

Later that night Four and Six are in the dorms chalkboard in hand. I stand there hoping that I made it to the second stage. When the last person shows up Six turn the chalkboard while four puts it back onto its hook.

1-James  
2-D  
3-Chris  
4-Ryan  
5-Steph  
6-Joey

I am happy I am second and Chris made top three but I am worried Steph might get cut. I can only hope that the dauntless born scored less than her to save her. Steph and Chris are really my only friends here and I would hate to have to lose one of them. I see James in the corner of my eye walking towards me. I sigh as I turn towards him arms crossed.

"Congrats on second D, I always knew you were a loser" he snarled.

"Shut up James. Everyone knows you're just an ass so get off your high horse, besides I'll beat you when it really matters in the final ranking jerk."

I see him storm off with Ryan and Joey close behind and I turn back to Steph and Chris.

Steph being obviously upset says to the group "If I am going down I am going down in flames who wants to get tattoos?"

We all smile and nod and head to the tattoo parlor. We all decide to get the dauntless symbol tattooed onto us. Chris on his chest, Steph on her right shoulder and mine on my left lower calf towards the ankle.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit on a bench next to Chris. Steph was gone before we woke up, her mattress bare and her drawers empty. The rest of the transfers share the same bench as us. Across the small room is another bench full of dauntless born members. Sitting across from me is the dark blonde guy that I saw jump first from the roof. He is laughing at a joke another dauntless boy said and the girl next to him has her hand on his shoulder laughing as well.

"Hey, which one of you were ranked first?" James yells to the dauntless borns.

The first jumper answers "Does it really matter, our lowest rank can still beat your weak ass in a fight." I think that I am going to like this guy.

"So, I take it that means you were first", James reply's angry.

"Nope, I was second."

"Oh, I guess you talk pretty big for being a loser" James sneers at him.

"You gonna let him talk to like that, come on Justin kick his ass." The girl next to him yells. I see James get up from the bench and look at the boy Justin, he is just smiling.

"Kat "he says to the girl next to him, "why don't you do it, like I said even the lowest ranked dauntless can beat you." Kat smiles and starts to stand when the door opens and Four steps into the room. He looks at James in the middle of the room and pinches the bridge of his nose, it is obvious he doesn't like James.

"Today is your first day of stage two. We believe in the saying face your fears and today that is exactly what you will be doing. One by one you will come into this room behind me and enter a simulation that will be one of your fears. You can only get out of the simulation once you compose yourself enough for your heart rate to register normal or you find a way to beat your fear head on. James, since your already standing why we don't start with you." A slight smile on his face. James looks to be turning a slight shade of green as he follows Four into the room.

"So, who really was first?" I ask.

Justin looks up at me and for the first time I really see him. Not really tall for a guy, but is built far more then I think a 16 year old should be, and his eyes are the lightest blue I have ever seen almost as blue as the sky on a really bright day. He gives me a slight smile and points to the guy next to him.

"Buckley was. What's your name transfer?"

"I'm D, I was ranked second." We sit in silence after that, till just myself, Chris, The girl named Kat and Justin are left on the benches.

"Well D," Justin stares at me while he continues, a small smile on his face. "Me and a few of my friends are getting together later tonight for some dauntless fun, care to join us? You can bring a friend if you don't want to be the only transfer there." I look at Chris and he smiles excited for the chance to let off some steam.

"Sure" I say.

"Awesome meet me at the net after dinner."

The door opens "Justin you're up" Four yells from the door.

"See you tonight D," and with that he goes into the room. Kat looks at me like she is trying to set me on fire with her mind. I wonder what that is about. I turn back to Chris.

"So, you want to come with?" I say playfully giving him a slight push. He just nods and pushes back.

"D" I hear Four call and I get up and walk into the door, Four closing it behind me.

I wouldn't say I am scared of needles. I definitely don't like them, but the sheer size of the needle Four is holding in his hand is quite intimidating.

"Once I inject you with the serum you will have 60 seconds before starting the simulation. So try to relax the first time is always the worst. Be Brave." He inject me in the neck and all I can think is that he said the first time, meaning there is more needles and more fear then this. Everything goes dark.

I am surrounded by darkness. I try to stand up but my head hits something above me. I raise my hand above my squatting body and feel fabric. I know where I am and I am not very happy about it. As soon as I register where I am it starts to happen again as it did every time. I hear the door slam shut and I see a yellow glow of my bedroom light sink underneath the sliding door of my closet. I feel my heart start to race as I grad the handles I made myself trying to keep the door closed tight in hopes that he might give up, though I know he never does. The door flies open and a set of hands grab my hair and pull me out and onto the floor. All I hear is yelling as I scramble to my feet and try to back away. He lets go of my hair and grabs my throat pushing me against the wall in my bedroom. I try to get his arm off my throat it is getting hard to breathe and my heart is racing so fast I think it might explode. I keep thinking to myself just let me go let me go and leave me alone. Then I am back in the room and Four is looking at me a mixture of pain and worry in eyes.

"Your father?" He asks me quietly, I didn't know he could sound so quiet. I Nod. "How did you get him to stop?" I think while my one hand rubs my neck as the other my head where he was pulling. How did I stop him?

"I don't know."

"Come with me" he says sternly. I follow him out the back door and into the hallway with the drinking fountain in it. Six is there like she was waiting for him knowing he was going to be there, yet she had a look of worry when I saw her. Four walks up to her and whispers something in her ear. She looks at me and nods. Four turns and walks back into the hall.

"Don't worry about him" Six says to me quietly as if she doesn't want anyone to hear. I step closer to her. "Four has to get back to the simulations, he has to make a slight adjustment to your simulation but your time will allow him to be able to get everything taken care of." She smiles and continues "what where your test results my mother gave you?" My test results. I can't tell her that I was told NEVER to tell anyone that.

"Erudite"

"I'm not asking what my mother wrote down, I am asking for what she told you"

How did she know that her mom had to write down my results? Did her mom tell her about me?

"I know what you are, so does Four. We aren't going to hurt you but you have to tell me so we can help protect you."

"I don't understand, what am I?"

She steps closer to me and barely a whisper she says "Divergent". My heart stops and I feel all the color from my face leave me. "Just tell me how many" she says.

I don't think anymore "four".

Her eyes widen. "You have to be careful the leaders, Eric especially are looking for people like you. If they discover what you are you will end up dead at the bottom of the chasm. You changed the simulation and that is how you were discovered by Four. I made sure to be here out of the way of cameras while he was running the sims so we could work together to help anyone that we might find to be like you. You beat the sim in only 5 minutes well under the average for a first time. Four can't erase the time but he can alter your sim before the leaders see it. We are not the enemy and we will try our best to keep you safe, but you have to understand you can't change the sim anymore, you have to either face the fear or control your heart rate, nothing else. Do you understand?" I nod.

"Are you and Four like me", I ask.

Six nods, "Now go back to the dorms, and try not to worry it will be easier tomorrow. Enjoy your time and try to make some friends, you're going to need more than just Chris if you need help."

To me it sounds like Six speaks from experience. I walk out of the hall and back into the dorms. I changed the simulation by getting my father to stop choking me. I knew I was scared of my father I guess I didn't know how deep that fear ran. Now, on top of that I have to worry about the leaders wanting me dead for something I have no control over, I wonder if Eric could do that, but do I really know my brother anymore.

Did I ever know him?


	6. Chapter 6

After dinner Chris and I walked over to the Net. His first fear was spiders. I told him mine was trouble with my family, it isn't a complete lie but it isn't the truth either. I know that my fear is only of my father and always wondering if today would be the day he lost all control and was going to kill me instead of just beating me. When we get to the net I see Justin resting on it staring out the hole in the ceiling at the night sky. How I miss the nights I would lay on the roof and stare at the stars.

"Oh wow you actually came awesome. Most transfers would be weary thinking we would prank them or something, guess you got to be a bit brave anyway to come." Justin says as he rolls off the net landing easily on his feet.

"We are going to have to leave in about five minutes to meet everyone at the train." He looks to Chris "Hey I'm Justin" he extends his hand to Chris, Chris shakes it and blurts out a little too excited Chris! Justin lets out a slight chuckle and told us to follow him and we ran up a set of stairs to the train platform where a few dauntless initiates were gathered and a good number of members. I see Six surrounded by a group of people, one of them a very hyper girl with short dark hair sees Justin and runs up to him.

"Justin, who are your friends'?

"Hey Christina, this is D and Chris. They're transfers but I was hoping since I don't really have siblings that they could come anyway."

"Of course they can, as long as they can keep up." She turns to me a huge smile on her face. "Hi D, Oh wow I love your necklace where did you get it." I look down to see which necklace I am wearing. I don't own a lot of jewelry nor do I own any make up but I was wearing this the day of my choosing ceremony, Anne wearing a matching one.

"I-I uh made it" Her eyes widen

"Oh wow can you make me one I would love you for like ever".

I smile "I guess I can if I make it through ititation".

"Well you must now, I need a necklace like that like NOW'! And with that she runs back to Six.

"Uh…Yeah, sorry about her she is a bit umm hyper. "

"I think that is an understatement." He Laughs.

"Christina was a transfer last year with Six and Will the blonde. That's Uriah the boy there dauntless born. He was my neighbor and we are pretty good friends. I was usually at his house if I wasn't at mine. Hey Uriah"! Uriah comes running over to Justin and puts him into a headlock laughing Justin slaps his arm and he lets go.

"Hey transfers" Uriah says looking at us. "You excited for some reckless fun." A huge smile comes across both mine and Chris face. "Good he says the train is almost here. Don't miss it," and with that Uriah joins his friends and everyone gets ready to board the train.

When we get on the train Chris and I head to a corner. We don't really know anyone on the train since they are all members or dauntless born so we decided to stay out of the way. We are sitting there for a moment when Justin, Kat, Buckley, and a few others come over and join us. Justin sits right next to me and bumps into my shoulder.

"Hey" he says to no one in particular.

"Do you know where we are going?" I ask.

"Naw no one tells us anything" Buckley says, "It's a tradition for dauntless born during initiation. You must have done something pretty impressive to earn a spot coming with us. Last year only Six was able to come since Uriah brought her along."

I look at Justin and wonder why he asked us to join. He is staring at me even before I turn to look at him, a small smirk on his face. I hear Kat growl annoyingly next to him. I think I will have to watch my back around her, she sees me looking in her direction and quickly changes her focus to Justin putting her hand on his leg and rubbing circles around his thigh. He turns to her and gives a quick glance to her looks down at his leg and I swear he rolls his eyes before talking to Chris and me.

"So where did you guys transfer from?"

Chris speaks up first. "I came from Candor, D here from Erudite."

"Why did you transfer?"

Chris speaks only for himself this time. "I left candor because I couldn't stand telling only the truth. You feel like you're on trial all the time and I was sick of it, I wanted something exciting so I came here."

"What about you D?" Why does Justin keep asking me questions? I feel like I want to just talk to him about everything, but I never really talked about myself to anyone other than Anne and Mari since they knew about my family.

"Let's just say I knew I wasn't going to stay in my old faction any longer then I had to."

I see a look of concern and maybe hurt in Justin's eyes. Why do I keep staring into those blue eyes? I mean Justin is obviously handsome, but I can't figure out why he keeps focusing on me, especially with Kat next to him her hand still on his leg. He slowly puts his hand on my shoulder and I feel my heart skip a beat. What is that about I think to myself? As soon as he realizes he has his hand on me he quickly moves it and my shoulder feels so cold I almost shiver, I see Justin look at his hand quickly putting it into his pocket.

"Get ready to jump"

With that we all start to stand Justin extending a hand out to me to help me up. I nervously grasp his hand and he pulls me to my feet. A warm feeling like a fire burning my skin as soon as his hand leaves mine the fire is gone I look back into those eyes and I see excitement and think it has to do with whatever we are doing and quickly get excited as well I look at Chris and he gives me a slight nudge towards to door of the train. I give me a small punch in the arm and with that we jump and run to keep us on our feet. Then we join the rest of the group Justin on my right talking to Buckley and Chris on my left, him and me silently looking at our surroundings. That is when I see the old Hancock building and I just know we are going all the way up and I feel my heart fall to my feet. God I hate heights. I keep going though, there is no way I am going to show my fear, I want to be dauntless and I am not going to show anyone any weakness in me if I can help it, that way there is nothing for them to exploit me with later. The members all climb into one elevator while the rest of us take another. Kat gets in last pushing me out of the way and into the wall of the elevator. I stare at her wanting to punch her in her smug face as she brushes Justin's hand with her own.

While the elevator climbs to the top floor I keep thinking to myself why do I seem so agitated when I she Kat so close to Justin. And why do I keep thinking about him. I wonder if he felt the warmth of our hands together, and something hits me,CRAP, I like him. How can I like him I barely know anything about him and he is obviously a popular guy in the dauntless community not just with the initiates but he seems to be in a central circle with some members as well. He can't like me, I am nothing special and I have nothing to offer him that he can't find from other people, not to mention I think he has something going on with Kat. I keep thinking well he could at least be my friend, Six did say I needed more friends and a popular and nice, hot guy seems like he wants to be my friend to why not let him. The doors open and we start to climb a ladder onto the roof and I see…Zip lining.

We all return to the dauntless compound hair completely windblown smiles still on our face from the adrenaline rush of zip lining. I can't believe how amazing it was, and I feel like I actually can belong here and I know more than ever that this is where I am meant to be. Buckley and Justin give me a quick good bye while Chris and I head back to the transfer dorms.

"That was amazing" Chris semi shouts. I raise a finger to my lips in hopes he realizes I want to keep my ear drums intact.

"I don't think I have even done something that nuts before." My smile getting wider as I speak. "Though I wish that Kat girl would stop trying to set me on fire with her eyes, did you see how she was so mean to me, I can't figure out why she barely spoke to us."

Chris lets out a slight chuckle. I look at him questioningly. "Dude D, you are so oblivious to some things, you act like just one of the guys so much I wonder if you even have a feminine bone in your body." I raise an eyebrow and punch him in the arm, a bit stronger then I intended to. He sighs and continues rubbing his arm.

"Kat, was not happy with you because Justin was only really paying attention to you and only knew she was there because she wouldn't leave him alone. Buckley told me that Kat has been trying to get into Justin's pants since they were like 14, he never even gave her a time of day. He said a lot of dauntless girls both younger and older then him are always trying to get his attention but he doesn't think Justin has ever even looked at a girl that way and he doesn't really talk to any of them other than Uriah and Zeke's friends. He usually just trains and hangs out with Buckley and friends in the pit."

I think about what he told me and as we enter the silent dark dorm I smile a bit. He talked to me and seemed pretty interested in what I had to say, I think about Justin till sleep takes me.

At breakfast Chris and I were joined by Buckley, Justin, a guy name Brandon and another name Kory. We don't really talk about anything in particular but I find out that Brandon is a great artist and that he hopes to get a job in the tattoo parlor after we finish training and that Kory is really funny. Justin Chris and I have the same sarcastic humor and Buckley is a really cocky guy but in a lovable way. We spend every meal together that day laughing and talking and eating cake. Man, I never thought something so simple would be so amazing. I realize that Justin and I are always sitting next to each other at every meal and when he laughs at something his hand always finds a way to touch me and I have to say I like it when it does. During dinner I notice Six and Four looking at our table I catch Six's eyes and she gives me a slight nod. I smile and return to the conversation at the table happy for my new friends. The rest of the week continues the same way I sit with the group of guys for meals then sit with Chris on the transfer side of the room during training.

So far I have had fear simulations of my father, heights, being trapped in a fire, being a failure and small spaces. I have learned to conceal my divergence and still have been able to keep a pretty good time. Today, when I entered the simulation it was of my father like my first one except it was more like a memory then a fear. It was back when my brother was there and it was the day I was sure my father was going to kill me. He was choking me in the living room while my mom was out of the house, and my brother was upstairs studying. I tried screaming to get his attention to try and help. My brother came down to help me but then instead of helping me he seemed to help my father instead. It was the first time my brother ever hurt me and my father disappears and now it is just me and Eric but he looks like he does now with piercings everywhere and greasy hair. He lets go of me and looks me dead in the eyes.

"I always knew you were something else, Just cause you're my sister doesn't mean I won't kill you." He walks away leaving me on the floor crying I lower my heart rate and open my eyes with Four staring at me I see sadness, worry and shock in his eyes. He walks me to the door and whispers into my ear as I pass him to meet him at the train tracks at 11 tonight. I nod slightly and go back to the dorms.

I grab my jacket as I sneak out of the dorms surrounded by sleeping transfers. I put it on as I get outside and shove my hands in my pockets, feeling something inside and I remember the note my mother gave me on visiting day. I slowly remove it looking around to make sure I am alone. I look at it and it just has a bunch of dashes and lines all over it, I automatically realize it is in Morse code, something I learned from the survival guide. I put it back in my pocket to cypher later. I get to the train tracks and see Four and Six waiting for me. A moment later I hear the train coming and start running to get into the same car as the both of them.

I sit in the corner of the train Six sitting close to me and Four standing by the door. We sit in silence for what seems like ages, finally Four turns to Six and she looks at me concern on her face.

"D, Four tells me you had a very interesting simulation today. I want to ask you something very important." I look at her and nod slightly. "Is Eric the leader of dauntless your brother?"

I look from Six to Four and see them both looking at me intently. I sigh.

"Yes, Eric is my brother, but I swear I had no idea he was here let alone a leader of a faction. My mother lied to me after his choosing day and I found out when I was on the roof after the choosing ceremony. "

The silence is deafening.

"D, Eric is the one who is hunting divergents. He is working closely with Jeanne Matthews. Four has been watching the security systems trying to figure out what they are doing and why. He is a cruel leader and I don't think that you being his sister will stop him from harming you."

"He didn't used to be like that. I always thought he was at Amity. He was always so happy and wanted everyone else to be happy, it is what my mother told me he chose and it made perfect sense. On visiting day my mother told me that he hated her for not letting him have a choice in his life and he forced her to promise him that I would. When he saw me the first day, he woke me up in the middle of the night and wanted to know why I was here, I think he thought I didn't have a choice either he was angry, but he didn't want to hurt me. Doesn't that count for something?"

"Do you know that you and I share similar fears" Four says softly as he turns away from the door and sits next to Six their fingers lace together perfectly. I knew it, but his words shake me out of my thoughts of victory.

"Which ones?"

"Heights, Small spaces, and…my father" Six looks up at him shock on her face, not of his fears I can tell but of him telling someone else about them. He looks at her and smiles before continuing. "Before this moment right now only Six here knew what my fears are."

"Look if Four is telling his secrets then please don't call me Six anymore call me Tris. It is my name after all."

"Why are you telling me your fears Four?" It is a simple question, but I know the answer can't be simple.

"When I came to dauntless I came to escape my father which in turn was an act of cowardice, I felt like I didn't belong here due to that, while I was training last year's initiates I was thinking of leaving and living factionless till Tris here literally fell into my life as the first jumper. I realized how much I needed her and I had to protect her from people who wanted people like us dead. We know something is happening with the erudite and dauntless leaders but we have yet to figure out what, but we know they are actively seeking divergent a lot more than they have been in previous years. Because you share so many similarities to myself I feel the urge to protect you as well, not in the same way as Tris but more like as a little sister, but now that we know your brother is in fact the same person who wishes to do you harm, I knew we had to talk to you and let you know how dangerous it is for you right now. Do you think Eric knows that you are divergent?"

I think about what Four says quickly. Does Eric know what I am and if he does and Four and Tris are saying how bad he is then shouldn't I be dead or is he protecting me as a brother that I love should.

"I don't know"

The rest of the train ride was in silence.

Before falling asleep I go to the bathroom, pull out the paper from my pocket and look at the numerous dots and lines that fall onto it.

 **-… . .- .- .-. . … . .-. ..- - …**

Beware Serums

 **~ .- -. -. .-**

Anne


	7. Chapter 7

After dinner the next day we all agreed to play Dauntless or Candor which was explained to me as being like truth or dare. It seemed like fun so we all followed Justin to Uriah's apartment and went inside. We were joined by a whole group of people and I was immediately grateful that I was not the only girl anymore. I met Christina already and she introduced everyone else.

"This is Will, my boyfriend, Lynn, Marlene Uriah's girlfriend, Zeke, Shauna Zeke's girlfriend, and you already know Four and Six."

Chris and I say hi and we all sit in a circle. Uriah starts the game asking Zeke Candor or Dauntless next thing I know Zeke is on a table singing at the top of his lungs and pretending to rip off his shirt. Everyone starts laughing. When he is done it takes a drink from a silver flask and goes on to the next person. It goes on like that everyone having fun and taking a drink of alcohol after each dare or truth is completed, until it is Six's turn to ask.

"Chris Candor or Dauntless"

Chris thinks for a moment "Candor" I think of course the candor picks candor I think.

"Do you have a crush on anyone and if you do who is it?" Everyone turns to look at Chris and he turns a little pink. Takes the flask and takes a huge swallow before answering.

"D, I have a crush on D." I am shocked my mouth drops to the floor, I feel my face get warm and I can't fathom why he would say me.

"What the hell man" Justin screams. He is still sitting there across from Chris but his hands are in tight fists.

"Oh here we go" Lynn and Buckley say at the same time. Justin is staring daggers into Chris and Chris has his hands up as if he is trying to defend himself from the daggers Justin's eyes are throwing.

"I just answered the question truthfully," Chris states factually, such a Candor. Justin just glares.

"Dude chill Justin, everyone knows D is hot, I bet even Four thinks so." Brandon says with a smile on his face. I feel like my eyes are about to pop out of my head, and I feel my eyebrows crease as if asking a question. What are these guys talking about?

Tris turns to Four, smiles at him and says in a sing song voice, "Is it true Four do you think D is hot." I see Fours ears get a bit red.

"Hey there is no denying that D is an attractive person, but not as hot as you are"

"Damn Four that was smooth but now I can't use that line." Uriah with a smile.

"Hey" Marlene says while she punches his arm.

"Guys, I have no idea why any of you think I am hot. I am nothing special there are plenty of other girls that are prettier than I am."

"Really, D I think you need to have a good look in the mirror, you're stunning and if you don't believe me well I will just have to give you a makeover to show you." Christina smirks.

"Oh thank god I thought only I was going to have to be tortured endlessly by Christina's makeovers." Tris laughs.

Christina laughs. "You know you like them Six besides it was more for Four anyway" Four smiles.

"D Candor or dauntless" Chris says trying to end the awkward conversation happening.

"Dare"

"I dare you to let Christina give you a makeover now."

Christina jumps up squealing grabs my arms and runs me out of the room right before I am out the door Buckley tosses me the Flask I down it all and toss it back. Behind me Lynn, Tris, Marlene, and Shauna follow. After about 30 minutes of sheer torture I am allowed to look in the mirror. The person I see doesn't look like me but is exactly the same as me. I am wearing a pair of black pants that are tight around my butt but make it look amazing and a tight black top with a low scoop neckline that shows off my collarbones and my curves. My hair is in soft curls off my right shoulder and I have on eye liner and a soft pink lip gloss.

"See look at what your body has to offer underneath all that athletic clothes. Do you like it?" I look at Christina.

"I can't believe this is me. Thank you I love it" When we get back to Uriah's we hear all the boys laughing most likely at something Uriah or Zeke said. The girls enter one at a time then I enter. When I do the room is silent, and all eyes are on me. I feel very self-conscious, and was about to turn and walk out the room when Justin jumps up looks me up and down and says what I think was supposed to be an internal comment.

"Wow, D you look wow" the rest of the guys just nod their heads. Even Four looks taken a back but quickly grabs Tris and says something to her, she smiles and laughs. We decide to end the game shortly after and Chris and I head back to the transfer dorms, not saying a word.

The next morning I am sitting at the table with Justin on my right and Buckley on my left. We have all become pretty close friends this past week talking and laughing and hanging out after training ends for the day. We decided today we would all be getting some tattoos. It turns out that Justin has 3, Buckley has almost his entire body covered, Brandon has 4 and Kory has 10. After the excitement of last night I am happy to do something a little less evasive. When breakfast is finished Four leads all of us to a different place in the compound. We are met there by Tris and Lauren the dauntless born trainer.

"Why is it always my fear landscape" Lauren yells.

"Because you're the only one who has enough fears to do it, if we repeat then they can get an idea of what to do beforehand." Tris rebuts

"Fine."

"This is the fear landscape room. Unlike the simulations you have been doing this week, here you will be completely aware that you are in a simulation. Lauren is going to be assigning you one of her fears to experience in the fear landscape so you can get an idea who this works. The only way to beat this sim is to either lower your heart rate or find a way to beat your fear. For example if you have a fear of drowning you need to swim deeper." When Four finishes talking Lauren gives out fears. I got her fear of public humiliation.

When it's my turn I am given the serum and enter the fear landscape room. Public humiliation is right I am just standing in front of everyone naked. Everyone is pointing at me, laughing or hooting this is insane. I feel my whole body get red from embarrassment, but I remember that I am supposed to know that it is a simulation so I quickly compose myself and let my heart rate calm down. Happy to be done with that and grateful that no one can actually see what I was doing, I head off to dinner to find my friends. In the hall right by the dining hall I hear someone running up behind me. I just assumed it was someone heading to dinner and ignored it, till I felt a sharp pain on my left side.

I turned around and saw Kat, right as I turned she punched me in the exact same place, knocking the wind out of me. I quickly composed myself and yelled, "What the hell Kat!"

"Stay away from my boyfriend!"

"Who the hell is your boyfriend, I haven't done anything with anyone"

"Just leave Justin alone. He is mine and will never be yours he can get whatever he needs from me." I get so angry that she attacked me for some stupid jealous reason.

"Justin isn't your boyfriend and he isn't mine. He doesn't like you deal with it."

She tries to punch me again but I am ready for it now and quickly dodge her attack, get on the inside and kick her with all my strength in the stomach making her hunch over and gasp for breathe, then I take my elbow to the back of her neck. She falls to the ground instantly, and I walk into the dining hall leaving her pathetic self on the ground knocked out. Instead of going to the table with my friends I went to Tris and told her what happened. Tris got up and walked out to retrieve Kat and put her in the infirmary. I sat and joined my friends. I winced as I reached for a piece of cake and Justin asked what was wrong. I got angry about him asking and blurted out so the whole table could hear.

"Your girlfriend Kat jumped me in the hall from behind like a coward. She got me twice in the same place before I knocked her ass down. You might want to go to the infirmary and check on her." I growl.

"Dude I don't know what Kat said to you but she is not my girlfriend and would never be."

"Its true D, Kat has been obsessed with Justin since we were 12. She's nuts" Buckley states.

Just then Eric enters the dining hall, scanning for someone, looks straight at me and walks forward. "You transfer come with me now." Growling as he points at me I get up and walk out with my brother, the leader of the dauntless and the guy in charge of hunting divergent, hunting people like me. I try not to panic. He takes me down the hall and through a door that takes us up to the roof where I first jumped on my choosing day. I just hope he isn't planning on throwing me off the roof the opposite side onto the pavement below.

"I saw what happen on the surveillance video. Some girl jumped you from behind she is cowardly and has been removed from dauntless because of her cowardliness. Also you broke her rib when you kicked her and sprained her shoulder. Good job! I can't believe how well you are doing here. You definitely have come a long way in 4 years."

"Did you bring me up here to praise me?" His face softens a bit.

"I brought you up here to make sure you were alright."

"Like you care" I scoff.

"I do care, I just can't show it in front of everyone else. I have a certain reputation I need to keep here. "

"You can be either a cruel leader that cares for nothing and no one or my brother, how you can be both?"

"I'm trying the best I can her Danni"

"Don't call me Danni, my name is D!"

"Fine D, I am doing the best I can but I can't show favoritism and I can't let people know we are related at least not right now. Just know that if anything bad happens I will do everything I can to keep you safe."

With that he walks out the door. I stay on the roof for a while, I know I am supposed to meet everyone at the tattoo parlor, but now I just want to be alone. He wants to keep me safe if something bad happens. Does he know? I sit on the ledge with my feet hanging over, even though we are up 7 stories it doesn't feel that high anymore after my fear simulations and I am fine here. Maybe I am conquering part of that fear. I hear the door open behind me but don't turn around, I know who it is by the way I feel him looking at me.

"Hey, you alright D?" I smile.

"Yeah Justin I am alright, he just wanted to congratulate me on beating up Kat, and let me know she is factionless now that she was marked a coward." Justin comes to the ledge and sits next to me feet dangling over nothing.

"I'm glad you're alright." He puts his arm around my shoulder and brings me into his side. We sit there for what seems like hours.

"D?" Justin says out of the blue.

"Hmm"

"You know I like you right as in more than a friend." I nod. "Well do you like me too?"

"Yeah I do Justin, but I just haven't really had much experience with relationships, I don't know if you can tell but I am kind of not really a girly girl."

"Really?" he snickers "hadn't noticed." I laugh.

"What about you, you must have had tons of girlfriends, it seems like whenever you walk outside girls just follow you, why settle on me?"

"Trust me D, I am not settling for you. You're gorgeous, funny, smart, brave, strong, and you can stand your own around the guys. You're amazing and so you know I have never had a girlfriend by the way, I just wasn't into what they had to offer which is pretty much just their body, and that really isn't me. "

"You really think I am pretty?"

"No, you're not pretty your gorgeous, you are so much more then pretty and yet you can't see how amazing you are. I will get you to realize it though no matter how long it takes." He takes my head into his hands and kisses me softly on the lips. My first kiss. He looks at me smiles, which makes me smile and comes back into my lips more passionately. He lowers his hands from my face and brings one behind my head and the other to my waist. My hands wrap around his neck, and we are lost in each other for a few minutes. When I finally pull away to breathe. He looks at me and says breathlessly.

"Wow that was amazing." I blush. "So D, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a great idea."


	8. Chapter 8

Today, is my final examination. I along with everyone else enter their own fear landscape and hope that our times are good enough to make the top 10 and become full members of Dauntless. I am currently ranked second in the transfer group, but I could have been ranked first I just thought it would be safer if I didn't. Since the fear landscape allows us to be aware I plan on using that to my full potential and try to make at least the top 3. I haven't really thought of what job I would want but I know I don't want to work the fence and anyone under the top five end up there. As I enter the waiting area I see Justin sitting alone and I realize he must be ranked first after stage two. He looks nervous when he raises his head he stares right at me and smiles. I smile back and feel my face getting hot from blushing. He smirks at me, then his name is called and he enters his fear landscape. I am watching him as goes through his greatest fears, it looks like he has 12 fears and he finishes with a good time of 10 minutes even.

After Chris finishes his landscape my turn is next. I need to make good time under 10 minutes to beat Justin and give myself a lead before the jerk, James goes after me. I walk through the doors and receive my serum from Eric, he looks at me with fire in his eyes and returns to the monitor to watch my landscape. I wish he wasn't watching, I am worried he might show up in it and the other leaders watching would know I am his sister and would make me lose my rank, possibly lose my faction.

The room goes dark. Then it is brighter than the sun and the wind blows into me at the speed of light. When it all stops I am able to finally see what is going on I look down and wish I hadn't I must be at least 100 stories high.

1\. Heights. I feel my heart race but quickly remember that it is not real, I take a deep breath and jump, before hitting the bottom the room goes black. Try to regain my composure but my back is soon slammed from behind and another from above and I fall to the ground.

2\. Confinement. I think about my home, my father and I feel like that is making this so much worse, I need to break this box I think to myself and then a crowbar appears by my feet I slam it into the corner and use all my strength and open it. I stand up only to feel what I can only remember as my family's coats and I know where I am.

3\. My father. The closet doors open and a large hand grabs me around my neck and slams me into the wall. I feel the oxygen leaving me. It isn't real I can beat this I think to myself. Then I hear footsteps and my brother comes down the stairs I want him to help me but I know he won't because it is all the same fear the day he hurt me most. He doesn't look like the Eric he is now though he is the Eric I knew back then. Before he can lay a hand on me though I finally think a way to stop them both of them, as soon as the thought enters my mind I hear the front door open and see my mom. It goes dark again and I fill my lungs with air once again waiting for the next thing. I am slightly surprised my fear of my father wasn't my worst fear. Then I hear a familiar voice.

"D" I turn and see Anne, dressed in erudite blue. I run over to her excited but then her expression changes. "I can't believe I was ever your friend. I hate you."

4\. Abandonment. "D" I turn around and see Justin. "I can't believe you actually thought I could like you, your nothing." This isn't real. This isn't real. I close my eyes and block out the voices of each person I care about as they tell me I am worthless and walk away. I take a deep breath and the voices stop. I am back in what looks like the dauntless transfer dorm, I go to walk out but then smell smoke.

5\. Trapped by fire. Fire comes all around me encircling my body and filling my lungs with dark smoke making me gag, my eyes are burning and I feel tears in my eyes. I need water. My throat is so dry from coughing…water I hear a pipe burst dousing the flames, I run out of the room and smack into Eric again. Eric this time looks like Eric now, a dauntless leader he looks at me and simply says with dead eyes "you're out" and walks away.

6\. Failure. I feel my heart sink, but then I am angry. More angry then I have been in what feels like forever. I punch him in the face and say "NO!" at the top of my lungs. The room is dark again and I think to myself how many more are there and I wonder how long I have been doing these. I am still standing in darkness and that is when I realize what this fear is.

7\. Unknown. I try desperately to feel around for anything that can help me figure out where I am but nothing. My heart rate quickens and I wish for a light something to give me a glimpse of where I am. I feel the ground searching for a flashlight and finally find it. I turn it on and stand up. I feel something grab me and I try to get away.

8\. Being helpless. I know that the only way to beat this is to not be helpless so I use all my strength to escape the grasp and turn and punch the faceless person in the nose. Something pulls me down and I am on my back as the room goes dark once more. I look around trying to get upright but cant. I see the familiar walls of my room, and the soft pillow under my head. I'm in bed? Why would I be in bed? Then it hits me I can't move my left arm. I look over at it and see that it is sticking over the bed.

9\. The boogeyman. I see dark shadows of long bony finger creep up over the side of the bed. It grabs onto my arm and I am no longer frozen I am falling into the depths of the world of fear. I see the dark blood red eyes of the boogeyman staring at me and snarling. My heart feels like it is going to explode I am frozen with fear, this anything but this. I can't beat something that isn't real. It isn't real it isn't real. I scream "You're not real!" the lights come on. I feel tears in my eyes when I see the doors open and in walks the one person I really don't want to see right now. Eric.

"Congrats on completing your fear landscape you did well" Eric says coldly emotionless. "You had 9 fears and a time of 7 minutes 52 seconds. He places his hand on my shoulder and gives it a small squeeze, I quickly remove it and walk out the door, where I see Justin waiting for me making me smile a bit. I feel Eric's eyes on me as I leave hand in hand with Justin.

"I can't believe you beat my landscape in both time and fear numbers. Your amazing D."

"Thanks Justin." We are walking to the chasm, trying to find someplace not completely swarmed with drunken loud dauntless. When we get there I see Four and Tris. I tell Justin I will be right back and run up to them.

"Hey D." They say at the same time.

"Hey, I need to talk to you guys about something, but not here can we meet at the trains around 11?"

They look at each other Tris shrugs and Four nods his head.

"Thanks." I yell back as I go back to Justin. He looks at me as if wanting an answer.

"Don't worry about it." We continue to walk talking about anything and everything and stealing a kiss or two or twenty. When it is time for the banquet we walk in and sit at our normal table with our friends. Eric gets up on a table and starts talking about dauntless, I zone out till he says here are the rankings.

I look and a huge smile forms on my face and Justin pulls me into a hug and gives me a passionate loving kiss.

1\. D  
2\. Justin  
3\. Buckley  
4\. James  
5\. Chris  
6\. Brandon  
7\. Ryan  
8\. Kyle  
9\. Lucy  
10\. Kory  
11\. Mikey (factionless)  
12\. Kyle (Factionless)

"So what job are you going to pick?" Chris asks. I hadn't thought about that yet.

 **A/N I just want to thank everyone who is reading and enjoying.  
** **Xwarrior - Thank you. I hope I can maintain the personalities of all of them.  
Nopurple4me-That means a lot thanks.  
GBF- Your so right.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

After the party ends and I part ways with Justin for the night I sneak back out to the trains with the note from Anne in my pocket. I am just walking out when I spot two figures in the shadows and I know it is Four and Tris. They walk towards me just as the train starts to make its presence known. We run along the track and we all jump into the last car effortlessly. Once we are nowhere near dauntless I begin to explain about my friend Anne, my mother when she came for visiting day the note which I handed them and a question about serums which they quietly process in a silent conversation between themselves as if decided to tell me or not.

Four brakes the silence.

"It seems your friend's warning is one we should be really weary of. If she is trying to warn you I can assume that erudite are going to use the dauntless for some purpose that we would not normally agree to hence the serum warning. The leaders would be the ones to know since they would be the only means of the serum getting into the dauntless population. That means the only real way for us to get answers is for one of us to infiltrate the leaders as someone they could trust a leader in themselves. I know Max has been trying to get me to agree to be a leader for some time now, I could see if the offer still stands, and Tris has also been asked so she can try as well, but I think that the best bet with everything would be for you to choose the leadership position at tomorrow's job choosing and the fact that Eric would be the one training you would also seem the most logical way to get the information and it would keep you from being discovered as a divergent since I doubt any of the leaders would agree to being injected themselves."

I look between them in silence, my mind trying to process everything being thrown at me. If I can keep my divergence hidden I can possibly help stop whatever serum Anne warned me about and I can help other divergent stay safe like my friends Tris and Four.

"I'll do it." Tris looks at me a soft smile on her lips but I can see the sadness and worry in her eyes. All three of us know how dangerous it will be for any of us as divergent to be around the leaders at all times. We all jump off the train when we return to dauntless. Tris and Four head back to their apartment while I return to the transfer dorm. Sleep quickly finds me as soon as my head touches the pillow.

-Page Break-

Its been a week since choosing leader in training as well as wanting to train initiates, though that is part time. When I am alone with Eric he seems more mellow, but as soon as anyone else comes around it is like a switch is turned on and he goes back to being a cold-hearted ass. We end up mostly alone except for meetings and walk arounds. I even think I saw him crack a smile once when he saw me talking to Justin after hours one night.

Justin works in the control room with Four so we always end up around each other which is not a problem at all, I love all of my new friends and I am pretty sure I am completely falling head over heels with Justin. He looks at me with such love and pride that every time I look at him I feel nervous, excited and lost in his eyes. My apartment is close to Four and Tris' since it is larger and on the same floors as the leaders just down the opposite hall. Justin's is next to Chris' and Buckley's two floors below, but we are either in my apartment or at a friends most nights anyway.

Tonight after Justin went back to his apartment after an intense game of Candor or Dauntless I knocked on Four and Tris' door.

 **A/N Sorry for such a short chapter here. I really hope you all are enjoying this story. It is already written I am just editing it out and fixing it up, but if you have any ideas I am always open. Thanks guys.  
Ester- Glad you are enjoying, but don't be so sure. **


	10. Chapter 10

"There is going to be a delivery from Erudite in two days. The order is for new computer equipment, medicine and a new serum that said it was to be used as a locator if one of us got lost."

I look at Four and I can see Tris thinking really hard. I know I am scared that locator is an obvious ploy and it will be used on all of dauntless with plenty extra.

"When my father would talk to us about his work with I have to admit wasn't very often it was always saying the goal was to have longer lasting and longer distance serums. Do you think they succeeded?"

"I wouldn't put it past them" Tris said.

"What do you think they will make us do?" I ask.

"Nothing to us but for everyone else something that they wouldn't do otherwise." Four.

"Their going to make us hurt someone. Who do the erudite hate the most?"

"I have to warn my parents!" Tris says so quietly I could barely hear her. Tris' parents are part of our government leaders the Abnegation. "Erudite wants to take out the government with an army of trained soldiers and only the three of us have any idea." Too bad we don't have any idea how to help.

"I can try to see if I can be the one or at least one of the ones that will inject people, but inject either a fake serum or not one at all." I say. They both keep telling me that it is too dangerous and after a good 20 minutes of arguing I have to agree with them.

We decide that if we are injected that we will have to play along and once we get to where ever we are going we will try to stop it and save as many people that we can Dauntless or Abnegation. I say my good nights and walk next door to my apartment, lay in bed and look at my clock on the side table 2:15 am. Well I can still try to get a few hours of sleep I think to myself and fall into a nightmare of a dream.

I wake in a cold sweat. I look at the clock and it's bright red numbers say it is 4:45 am. No point for me to go back to sleep I think to myself, I doubt I could anyway. I get up and shower, dressing in a pair of black jeans and a black tank top with my black combat boots on. Looking in the mirror I cant even remember how I looked in blue, granted I was always wearing the darkest blue almost black anyway. I put my hair into a simple ponytail and head to the cafeteria for some breakfast, on the way stopping at Justin's apartment. I knock on the door and wait for the sound of shuffling feet seeing Justin open the door I completely forgot how early it was and felt guilty till I noticed he was only wearing a pair of basketball shorts, and my face went red, putting a tomato to shame.

Seeing it is me Justin quickly ushers me into his room rubbing his eyes and directs me to his bed to sit. He really needs to get a sofa or a chair or something. He picks up a shirt from the ground and quickly puts it on. Seeing his abs covered I quickly snap out of my daze, face still red.

"Are you alright D?"

I want to tell him everything, but i know I can't. Not now anyway.

"Umm…." I open and close my mouth I feel like a fish struggling for air. "I had a bad dream and couldn't go back to sleep so I wanted to know if you wanted to come to breakfast with me. I didn't realize how early it was and how little you slept in." Oh shoot I think to myself, that last part was supposed to be internal dialogue not external. I mentally slap myself.

Justin looks at me and smiles sweetly at me. I also think he is laughing at me but I am to embarrassed to really look at him at the moment. He sits next to me puts an arm around my shoulders and brings me to him in one fell swoop. I rest my head on his shoulder and he kisses my hair gently.

"Sorry you had a bad dream. Lay with me I will fight off your bad dreams."

"With what?"

"With my bare hands of course." He pulls me down onto the bed with him. I lay on his chest and soon his breathing steadies I watch him sleeping peacefully and soon his breathes relax me to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

I wake refreshed to lips on my forehead.

"Morning beautiful" Justin placing another kiss this one on my lips.

"Morning" I reply when his lips leave mine. I feel a drop of water on my hand and see Justin's hair is still wet from a morning shower. "How long have you been up?" I ask.

"About 20 minutes, ready for breakfast?"

We leave his apartment and head to the cafeteria hand in hand.


	11. Chapter 11

"Today we will be handling a delivery from Erudite" Eric tells me. "As a leader you will have to interact with other faction's leaders from time to time without the faction ambassadors present. Today is one of those days. We need to catalog the new computer equipment then give it to the control room so they can set it up, then take the medicine to the clinic and the serums are going straight to Max's office while we figure out when to distribute them to the rest of the faction."

We walk to the entrance and wait for the cars and trucks with the delivery.

"Good afternoon Eric." I hear a women say behind us. I turn. It is Jeanine Matthews. I remember her from back home she would have dinner with the family after long days working with my father and I guess my brother as well.

"Who is this?" She points at me.

"This is D. She was ranked first in her class and wanted to become a leader in training so I am training her in the proper way a leader should act. She is also my sister."

Jeanine's eyes widen ever so slightly at the word sister. She covers it fast enough I don't think Eric saw it.

"Eric can I talk to you in private?" Jeanine speaks quickly but elegantly.

"D, start working on the computer equipment and if you finish before I come back start on the medicine." He turns and walks off with her leaving me to deal with all the work, of course. I sigh and start to work.

I call up to the control room after I am done with the computer equipment to get Four and Justin to send down the cases to put it all in for transport up to them. I quickly finish it and start on the medicine. Getting it to the clinic. Eric still has not come back. So I go get the serums and bring them to Max's office. I go to knock on his door right when it opens and Eric practically runs into me, his eyes look cold even for him. He pushes me out of the door and walks past without a word. Jeanine comes after looks me up and down with a smug grin and then Max is just looking at me emotionless. I bring in the serums and he thanks me before closing the door leaving me in the hall. I get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and decide to go back to the control room to talk to Four and Justin.

They are the only ones in the room when I get there I close the door and lock it. I don't want anyone coming in and I am positive I can trust Justin with what I am about to ask Four and him to do. I hope I am right. Four sees me first and smiles at me.

"Hi Four, hey Justin."

"Hey D" they say at the same time.

"What can I do for you?" Four speaks after looking at the door. "It must be pretty important for you to lock us all inside here with you."

" I need to see the meeting that just happened in Max's office" I state emotionless.

Four looks wearily at Justin. I sigh.

"Justin look if you don't want to be witness to this leave now, but just know I trust you enough that I don't think you would hurt me or Four or get us into trouble, but I understand if you would rather not spy on some of the leaders of this faction."

Justin looks between us for a moment, like he is really thinking about it. He was born dauntless his leaders is what he was raised and taught to respect and to fear them.

"D, I will follow you where ever you go. I can help keep you safe and with me only if I know what is really going on so I will stay, and thank you for trusting me enough to begin with." He gets up and hugs me kisses my check and whispers into my ear so only I can hear. "I love you." I smile and feel my ears get red I kiss him on the lips forgetting Four was there until he coughs and we separate. We both smile slightly embarrassed. I take his hand and we walk over to Four where he has set up the computer to the time of the meeting.

We are all around the computer listening to the meeting it seems pretty straight forward for a bit, then Jeanine starts talking and it is like the whole meeting shifts.

"How do you know you can trust her?" Jeanine speaks.

"She was ranked first and is my sister why wouldn't I trust her. She will be a leader here and I am training her to be like me she wont be soft she will understand the importance of what we are doing." At least he doesn't want to kill me I think.

"Her aptitude test and a simulation of hers had some issues."

"What kind of issues?"Max.

"Are you trying to tell me you think she is divergent?" Eric is starting to look really pissed.

Four and I look at Justin. He is just staring at the screen intently listening. I see a bit of worry in his eyes.

"That is exactly what I think."

"Your wrong she cant be, I know her."

"You knew her. She has had four years without you, and she knows how to defend herself and how to survive with or without a faction your mother allowed her to learn anything she wanted your father told me what she can do. Divergent or not she is a threat to our plans."

"What do you want us to do?" Max finally speaks again. Everyone looks at him. Jeanine smiles.

"Inject her tonight and program her to do something she never would do. Have her kill a friend or break up with her boyfriend or have her cheat on him with someone else. If she does what we program her to do then we are fine and we disconnect her from the program if she doesn't then give her to me. I am sure her father would be so happy to see her again anyway."

I start to hyperventilate. I can't go back to my father. He will kill me after he experiments on me anyway. Seeing him again is a death sentence.

"I'm going to die."

Four and Justin look at me, my breathing is out of control I can't think. I drop to the ground my back on the wall my knees into my chest and I start to cry.

I hear Four and Justin murmuring about something but I don't care anymore. My brother is going to find out and he is going to practically sign my death certificate.

"D?" Justin sits next to me his arm around me pulling me into his chest, I turn and cry into his shoulder. "Hey it will be alright. I promise I won't let them hurt you. We will figure it out."

"I can't go back to my father." I cry out tears still running down my face into his shirt.

"She has been abused by her father he has tried to kill her before, he is one of her greatest fears." Four speaks to Justin as if I am not here.

Justin squeezes me tighter into his side and kisses my forehead.

"What can we do?" They both look at me.

"I don't know what if anything can be done. It is all up to Eric now what happens." Four sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose.

-Page break-

I am at dinner sitting with Justin, Four, Tris, Uriah, Chris, Christina, Will, Buckley and Zeke. The doors open and the whole dining room goes silent. My back is to the door but I know who entered. I look up at Four who is just looking at me with friendly but hurt eyes then I look at Justin who just looks at me with love and fear. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek. Eric walks behind me puts a hand on my shoulder and says to follow him. I get up as does Justin he gives me a hug. I kiss him again and whisper into his ears the last thing I might say to him.

"I love you." He gives me a kiss so full of passion and longing and love. I love you too he tells me, I turn and walk out of the dining hall with Eric.


	12. Chapter 12

When we exit the dining hall Eric quickly grabs my wrist to tightly, and drags me through the compound with out a word. I have no idea where I am going, but I know to stay silent. I lose track of how many turns we make, I guess I never realized how large this place really is and how much of it I have yet to explore. I wonder if I will get to. Finally Eric opens a door and throws me inside before walking in himself and closing the door. He turns facing me and glares his eyes dark and evil looking.

"Are you divergent?" He screams at me. His face turning red from the amount of force of his word. I jump back into the wall behind me. I cant talk I can barely breathe I am so scared. I can only nod so it is what I do.

"Damn it D!" He punches the wall so hard bits of rock fly into the air. I let out a yelp. "Do you know what you are putting me through. You are literally the whole reason I am here, doing this, why I didn't get a choice. They want you. People like you dead, they want to experiment on you, control you make you kill those you care about and then use you over again and again till you are useless then dispose of you."

I see traces of tears forming in his black eyes. I hesitantly take a small step off the wall towards him. "What am I supposed to do? They want me to program you to do something and if you don't do it your dead. I cant kill you, your my sister, you're the whole reason I agreed in the first place. I did all this because it was the only way to insure you would be safe, and now it has all gone to hell." I take another step forward. Be brave my mind tells me.

"What do you mean you did this to keep me safe?" my voice is barely above a whisper, my heart is racing I am scared to die, I am worried because Eric has never once acted this way about anything ever, but I am brave enough to try to fight to try to live.

He relaxes a bit like his body is to heavy to hold straight up anymore. It is like he ages right before my eyes. No longer is he my big brother that always made me smile, but a man that has the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Back before all this started I was in a special class, which I excelled in I didn't realize till it was too late that it was actually a test to choose who would be coming here to start up the whole dauntless leadership change. When I discovered I would no longer have a choice in my life I tried to back out of it, but our dad caught wind of it and he told me that if I backed out or tried to get kicked out you would be forced into it instead, and if you weren't good enough he was going to use you as a lab rat till you broke then dispose of you. He blackmailed me to become this by making me have the only choice I was ever going to get, do this or let you die. It was never a choice I loved you,your my little sister, but now because you had to be divergent it doesn't matter all of this, your still going to be a damn lab rat your still going to die and I still have no choice." He sinks to the ground head on the door behind him eyes toward the ceiling making sure not to meet my eyes.

I see moisture glisten his cheek and I know he is crying. It hurts my heart seeing him like this, but it hurts even more knowing he is like this because of me. I walk over to him now and sink to the floor next to him and rest my head on his shoulder. He puts his arm around me and pulls me into a embrace no malice no love just a hug letting me know he is there and we are both at this moment helpless.

"What are you going to do?" I ask him after what seems like hours though it was most likely only a couple of minutes. He was no longer hugging me and I was no longer sitting next to him by the door. I was still sitting but back against the wall across from him.

"I am going to save you and finish everything I started here."

"How? There should be no way you can do both, I know what your planning I heard it all through the meeting you were having, and I cant let you hurt innocent people or turn my friends into murderers."

"Look I will get it to work, I am going to hide your divergence, I am going to get you unhooked from the program so you will never be included into it, and I am going to continue with my original orders.

"But you cant."

He is angry again.

"I can and I will, or you will die. I will give you the choice, but know this if you are convicted of being divergent they will experiment on you till the serums work on you and then you will die, but your friends and all the rest of the plans will still happen anyway, the question is do you want to save yourself and maybe a few select people from the fate the rest will endure? I will let you keep Justin off the program or you can let him become an unwilling pawn what will you choose?"

I cant let Justin become a murderer, I love him to much and I know me dying would hurt him so much but he could move on and find someone else, unless he was a mindless drone in the dauntless rise for power. I could live and keep him from the program, I knew there was no choice.

"What do I have to do to keep Justin safe from the program?"

"Wow you must really love him, to risk everything for him."

"I do" I hope I will get to tell him how much I truly love him.

"Your going to have to hurt someone close to you, not him but someone."

"I cant kill anyone."

"You wont have to, just beat them up and inject them with some paralysis serum and make it look like they are dead, then you will "wake up" from the sim, cry and freak out scream what ever you need to do to sell it. Then get them to the hospital before they wake up. The big problem will be you wont have time to tell anyone the plan so it will be really hard to pull off." He stands holding out a hand for me I grab it and he lifts me to my feet. "Come on we been here to long we are going to the office to start this." He hands me a syringe with some clear liquid inside and I put it in my bra keeping it safe till the right time to use it.

We walk out of the room and he grabs my wrist again his face back to the dark evil Eric dauntless leader that he is and me not having to pretend to hide my fear. I am afraid, but being dauntless never was meant to make us fearless, it was to teach us to fight despite our fear and I will fight and I will win.


	13. Chapter 13

While sitting in the conference room surrounded by Eric, Max, Jeanine and a few other leaders I had yet to meet personally, I decided the first person I met would be the "victim" to the program, which will make my friends my enemies. Jeanine starts her little speech god I hate her.

"D, thank you for volunteering to test out the new tracking device that we have created, though not many people go missing it does happen especially outside the gate, if this tracker works we will be able to find those who wonder to far from their faction and their home and bring them back safely before to much harm can come to them."

"No problem." I say trying to sound as innocent as possible. "As a future leader I am happy to help my fellow faction as much as I can."

Eric steps forward but Max stops him and takes the syringe from his hand and walks up to me instead. I tilt my head so my neck is exposed, I make sure to have a small smile on my face. I feel it enter my flesh and the warmth of the liquid enter my blood steam.

"So what do I do now, just walk around or should I jump on the train?"

"No, just sit here while we get the program up and running no point on you being somewhere else if it doesn't work" Jeanine smiles at me while speaking.

"Of course just let me know when your ready for me to start."

I watch her grab a tablet and start typing in some code, then I stare at Eric who is behind her watching him hoping for some clue on when the program should start. Then I see him flinch ever so slightly that I was not sure if I was a signal or not, but I also notice that Jeanine is no longer typing but she isn't looking up yet. Eric flinches again just ever so slightly and I let my face slack. My eyes no longer allowed to wonder and stare ahead blankly as I stand from my chair almost robotic like. I turn toward Jeanine and put my hands behind my back as if waiting for a command. She smiles slightly and types some more on her tablet. Eric watching her and when she hits one more button his eyes snap up to me. I start walking to the door without a word open it and walk out of the room.

Now, the hard part staying in my own mind while trying to finish the plan. Also hoping Eric was telling me the truth, if not this is all a trap. For all I know they just injected me with nothing and I am doing all this on my own. I hate this feeling, I just want to go find Justin and run as far from here as I can, but I know I cant do that. So I continue with the plan my brother set forth for me. I turn the corner and see Tris. I curse to myself knowing she wouldn't have any clue what was going on, I also don't know if I could take her and she was alone without Four.

"Hey D" Tris says smiling like nothing is wrong in the world. I don't say anything just keep walking towards her.

"D, Are you-" I punch her in the stomach.

"What the hell D?"

I go to kick her in the ribs but she grabs my leg and I fall to the ground quickly getting up. I swipe her legs out from under her and she falls onto her back. I get on top of her, and punch her in the face hitting her right eye, her jaw and her left ear. She screams as she hits me finally pushing me off her. I get to my feet as quickly as she does. She is a pretty good fighter i admit to myself. Tris trying to back up, me walking forward with a purpose to make it look real, to look good. I kick her in the stomach, she bends forward and I kick her in the chin. She falls to the ground I put my left arm across her throat lightly cutting off her airflow while using my right hand to reach into my bra and take the syringe I quickly grab it and plunge it into her throat. Putting the syringe into her shirt so it wont be seen. She stops moving almost instantly and I see her eyes freeze in fear then nothing. I stand and walk back a bit then blink for the first time in what seems like an eternity. I hear Eric behind me laugh saying to end it to Jeanine. She smiles and I hear typing once again.

"How long till she comes out of it?" I hear Max speak.

"About 20 seconds." Jeanine. "It will be nice to see how someone reacts once the simulation ends great for research purposes."

15, 16, 17, 18, 19 20. I fall to my knees. Grab my head and scream.

"Oh my god Tris!" I crawl to her and check for a pulse. It is light but at least what ever I injected in her didn't kill her. I scream again "NOOOOOO" I pick her up and run to the hospital. Seeing Four on the way but not slowing down, I know I cant or everything would be ruined. I burst through the door and scream for help, a doctor with blue hair and a nose ring tells me where to put her down and starts working on her. As soon as she is out of my arms Four grabs me and slams me to the wall.

"What happened to Tris?" He screams at me and I see fear and anger in his eyes and it is all pointed at me. I decided to lie since I don't know who is watching me or listening.

" I..I don't know. I remember being in the conference room with Max, Jeanine Matthews and Eric getting the new tracker injected in me and the next thing I know…" I gulp. " Tris is lying on the ground and I was on top of her." I hope his anger wasn't clouding the words I was saying to him giving him the names of those he know working with the serums and talking about the tracker.

I see his eyes flicker and then he lets go of me and falls to the ground. I just stand there, and pray that Tris will be alright. Three hours later the doctor comes in and says she is awake.

 **A/N -Tye Dye Tail- Thank you so much. & Dean319- Thanks/ I was trying really hard to maintain how i think he would be if he was in this situation, glad to know I was on the right track. Hope to not disappoint. **


	14. Chapter 14

I walk in with Four. Tris freezes when she sees me.

"What is she doing here?" Her words like venom.

"Tris I am really sorry, I never would have done anything like this if there was a choice."

"What did you do to me?" I look over at Four and stood on my toes to whisper in his ears if it was safe in the room. He looks at the whole room nods and I start to answer.

"Four, Justin and I overheard a meeting between Max, Jeanine Matthews, and Eric about me being what I am what we are…" Safe or not I don't feel like saying the word Divergent. "She said that she would send me back to my father for experimenting on and when they would be done he would be free to kill me. I couldn't go back to my father but we had no idea what to do, then while eating Eric took me away and we went down somewhere underground and he gave me a plan to keep me alive and safe, but I had no chance to tell anyone before we left the room he gave me a syringe of paralysis serum which would make one of my friends look like they were dead, sadly you were the first person I could find. And since I was supposed to be in a simulation I couldn't say anything and I know you probably hate me but know I didn't want to do any of this, but we do know for sure now that the new tracker serum is in fact a simulation serum and the leaders are going to give it to everyone except me and hopefully Justin but I don't know where we will be I think Eric is going to lock us up somewhere. So we still won't know what to do to stop it." I am in tears and praying Tris doesn't hate me.

After explaining everything Four gave a sigh and wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave a small hug. Then he let go, walked over to Tris gave her a kiss on the forehead sat in the chair next to him holding her hand and making small circles on her hand with his thumb. She smiled at him, and I just kept thinking that this is what real love looked like and I hope that Justin and I would be like that. I wish my parents were like that. I stayed by the door unsure what I should do now. Tris finally looked at me again a small smile on her face.

"Well aren't you gonna come over here and give me a hug?"

"So you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't I am not exactly happy with you at the moment but I cant hate you, your like a sister to me and Four after all."

I smile and run up to Tris giving her a big hug. I leave the room so Four and Tris could be alone. Walk to my apartment where Justin is sitting in the hallway his head in his hands he looks distraught. I go to him cautiously.

"Justin?" I say softly, he starts to raise his head. "Are you alright?" He looks at me and I can tell he was crying, it breaks my heart seeing him like that. He jumps up and grabs me in his strong arms and spins me around burying his face in my hair.

"D, I was so worried about you, I couldn't find you anywhere I thought you were gone that they took you away from me."

He look me in the eyes and brings his lips to mine with such a force of passion longing and hope. He forces our bodies to the wall of the hallway and I am lost in the moment of it just being us. I forget about all the drama of the day and just melt into his lips. When we finally separate for air I quickly open the door to my apartment and we both go in. We sit on the sofa and I explain everything that happened.

"D, your so brave, and strong, and gorgeous. I... I love you so much." He smiles at me hope and love in his amazingly blue eyes and I smile at him.

"I love you too Justin." He puts his hands around my face and slowly brings his mouth back to mine. This kiss isn't forceful but it is full of so much love and passion and I melt into him.

I wake up in my bed slightly confused. I didn't remember getting to bed last night. I turn to lay on my back and I feel Justin's arm wrap around me tighter, I smile as I start to remember what happened last night. Justin stirs and I know he is waking up.

"Morning beautiful" He says groggily. Giving me a kiss on my temple.

"Morning" I reply.

Just then there is a loud knock on the door but before I could even think about getting out of bed the door to the bedroom flies open and Eric is standing in the doorway and he looks more pissed off then normal if that is even possible. It is at that moment I realize Justin and I are both not wearing any clothes. I grab the sheet and bring it up to my neck covering up as much as I can. Justin just smirks and sits up with his legs covered showing off his amazingly sculpted chest and I start to blush at the thought.

"Really! What do you think you are doing?" Eric growls.

"I was thinking what the hell man, why are you in my room!" I reply. Justin stifles a laugh. Eric glares at him.

"D, you are too young to be doing this."

"Oh please Eric, just cause your my brother doesn't give you the right to give me relationship advise besides I love him and I don't really care what you think about it."

He sighs but softens up a little. "I just want you to be safe don't you understand that."

"Yes I do and I appreciate it, but now tell me what are you doing in my room."

"Well.." He looks over at Justin. "Anything you can say to me you can say in front of him." I state.

"Fine, Max and everyone agrees you are not divergent and so you need to still act like you have no idea what happened yesterday and stay confused and today we are going to be injecting the rest of dauntless. You are to report to Max and help out with the distribution by handling the list there will be an x by the names of those who will be injected but removed from the program Justin as promised is one of those people." You are to act like nothing is wrong. If you mess this up there will be nothing I can do to help you."

"okay" I sigh. "now leave so I can get dressed."

He blushes a bit, glares at Justin then turns and leaves. I relax and Justin just takes a deep breathe. I don't know if I realized he was holding his breathe. I get out of bed grab some clothes and head to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.

"You coming?" I ask Justin at the door of the bathroom. He smiles and jumps out of bed. I could get used to this every morning I think to myself.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N so this is the last chapter of the for sticking with me, and as always my name is not Roth so I own nothing in the world of divergent.**

All day I was with Max helping to distribute the "tracker" throughout all of dauntless. I felt horrible but I knew that I would find a way of stopping this and hopefully without much loss of innocent lives. I knew that some people would be lost but I can only hope that we could find a way of stopping all this. I memorized the names of those who would be removed.

After everyone was injected I sat at our usual table joined by only Tris, Four, Uriah, and Justin as everyone else had work. Four talking so quiet I almost couldn't hear him. He was asking questions I was trying to answer as much as I could there, we all decided to meet in Justin's apartment where it was safer. Around 10 everyone started to stagger in and I started explaining everything that I knew. It was decided that everyone would pretend to be in the simulation since only Justin and I wouldn't be and if he was I would find a way of disconnecting him personally. I was pretty sure that they would be setting it off either tonight or tomorrow morning really early, so we made sure everyone's door was unlocked and slightly opened so everyone could hear what was going on. Then we all left for our own rooms tonight. I gave a kiss to Justin and walked with Four and Tris to our apartments. I wish I could have stayed with Justin but I knew that it would be better if I didn't. I hoped I would be able to see him again.

I fell asleep around midnight. I was woken up to a hand around my mouth I try to open my eyes but all I see is blackness and I realize there is a blindfold over them. I try not to panic. I know I am being dragged somewhere but I have no idea where I hear a door open and I know I have been thrown inside I hear the door slam shut. I remove the blindfold and look around, I am back in the same closet that Eric brought me to the other day. I go to the door and try the knob. Locked of course it is locked. I bang on it, it opens a dauntless solider is there with blank eyes and I know he is under the simulation.

"Why am I being held here" I yell at him.

"You are to remain here until further notice" He says mechanically. He closes the door and I am alone again. I can only hope my friends and Justin are alright. I sit in the far corner as far from the door as I can. I fall asleep from sheer exhaustion. I wake up stiff from the floor. I have no idea how long I have been in this room. There are no windows no clocks and I don't sleep with my watch on so I cant even look at that. I wish Justin was with me, I wish I was out of this room. The size is starting to get to me and I feel myself start to panic. I need to get out of this room. I go to the door and slam my fist into it. The same solider opens the door and I run out of the room after hitting him in the jaw. I feel like I can breathe again. I see him getting up and taking his gun out of its holster and aims it at me. I freeze unsure if he will shoot me or not. He grabs my arm and drags me to the pit. In the middle of it is Eric with a doctor getting his foot wrapped. He looks pale and angry. I run up to him concerned.

"What happened Eric are you alright?"

"I got shot in the foot what do you think." he spoke through gritted teeth.

"Who shot you?"

"Divergent rebels." I try not to smile.

"Where is Justin?" I ask bending down on my knees to be eye level with him.

He looks at me with pity in his eyes. "He is in the control room with Four"

"Why are they there?"

He doesn't say anything. I get up and smack him in the face, he looks at me stunned for only a second.

"What the hell was that for?" He yells his eyes cold once again.

"You promised." I said through gritted teeth.

"Your safe he is safe, he isn't fighting you should be happy."

"Happy? He doesn't know who he is or what he is doing or who I am."

"Did you know Four was divergent?" he talks softly. If he yelled at me I would know that was the worse of it but this way I know something bad is going to happen. I nod.

He grabs me by the throat, and drags me to the railing of the chasm. I cant fight him off not when I am gasping for air. I look him in the eyes and all I see is rage. Not a single hint of my brother. His hand gets tighter around my throat and I start to see black spots in my vision. I do the only thing I can think of I slam my foot down with all the strength I have left onto the foot that was shot. He drops me instantly and I collapse to the ground gasping for air. I struggle to my feet while Eric screams in pain grabbing his foot. I run as fast I as I can up the stone pathway to the pyre and make my way to the control room carefully. I don't have a weapon I don't even have shoes. I make my way to an empty hallway and collapse against a wall allowing myself to catch my breath and figure out my next move. I hear the elevator open and shrink to the ground an older man in grey comes out and runs past me being chased by dauntless soldiers I escape the hall before anyone starts to fire as soon as I am out the man in grey starts shooting and I turn in time to see him fall, I sneak to the elevator that he came from hoping for a weapon in there what I saw had me smiling.

"Tris!" I scream, she looks up at me tears in her eyes she grabs my arms and we collapse into each other in a hug with tears.

"Are you alright D?"

"Eric kidnapped me in the middle of the night through me in a closet in the basement I escaped but the guard got me and took me to Eric in the pit he was shot in the foot" As I said that part I saw Tris smile slightly, I wonder if she shot him. "He got mad at me cause I knew Four was divergent and he tried to choke me and throw me over the chasm but I slammed my foot onto his and ran up here."

"Did he say where Four was?" I nod and told her how he and Justin were in the control room, and she told me that Jeanine had tried to kill her and had injected Four with a new serum that he couldn't break. She also explained why she was wet while I was redressing her shoulder wound.

We get up and Tris hands me a knife so I have some form of protection. We make our way to the control room We nod at each other then enter the room locking it behind us. I am just hoping that Four is still stronger than the new serum.

"Tobias?" Tris spoke. He turns from the screen gun pointed at us. Justin remains seated at the computer typing away.

"Lower your weapons or i'll shoot." he says mechanically. I put the knife on the ground Tris lowers her gun as well. "Put them on the ground now!" he yells.

"We did" I scream. He looks down to check and Tris runs at him knocking the gun out of his hand. I kick it away from them both and go to Justin he can't keep working on the program it has to stop. I am a foot away from him when he stops and grabs his gun pointing it at me.

"Justin please don't shoot" I plead.

He gets up out of his chair and walks towards me never lowering his gun. He aims it at my chest and I jump out of the way fast enough that the bullet hits my arm instead of my chest. I fall to the ground screaming in pain. Justin comes up to me gun trained on my head.

"Justin please don't." I am crying now, begging him to stop.

"Justin I love you don't kill me." I hear the bullet click into the chamber. "I love you." I say one more time and close my eyes I don't want the last thing I see to be the cold blank eyes of the man I love.

I wait and nothing happens I wonder if I am already dead. I cant be I never felt the bullet hit me, never heard it leave the gun. I open my eyes and see Justin on the ground head in his hands sitting on his knees crying. I get up slowly from the ground grabbing my arm and see Four ripping the back of the computer off and pulling out a disk of some sort handing it to Tris.

"Tris" I say uneasily.

I have lost a lot of blood from the closeness of the gun and am having trouble staying up right. Her and Four come running to me, he takes off his sweater and rips some fabric from the bottom of it wrapping my arm.

"How did you beat the simulation?" I asked him.

"I heard Tris' voice and I woke up and ended the program" His voice is shaky.

After my arm is wrapped up I slowly make my way to Justin, I know he is crying, he has yet to move from where I last saw him.

"Justin?" I move my good arm to his shoulder, he looks up slowly his eyes red and puffy but no longer has any tears falling from his eyes.

"I am so sorry." His voice barely above a whisper. "I never wanted to hurt you, I almost killed you I, would have if the simulation didn't end. I understand if you never want to see me again. I am so so sorry. I love you D." I smile when he says he loves me.

"I love you too Justin, I did everything I could to find you. I can't live with out you." I lift his chin so he is looking at me and I kiss him gently. He wraps his arms around me and I gasp when he touches my arm. He pulls back instantly.

"I am so sorry D."

"Hey its fine." I say softly running my hand over his cheek.

"We need to go now!" Four screams. He grabs his gun as does Tris and Justin, I pick up the knife. We run out of the room and down the elevator. I hear Tris vomit and see Four pick her up her staring at the man in Grey I know realize it is her father. I say a silent prayer for him and we go down to the trains. We exit and I see a man in blue, Tris runs up to him and hugs him, it must be her brother that she has talked about. All of a sudden I see Four freeze in his tracks as a man in grey comes over to him.

"Son!" the man in grey says.

My eyes widen that must be Marcus the man who beat him as I child. Tris runs up between them and pushes him away from Four, I jog over to them and stand beside her.

"Stay away from him." Tris yells. He looks between us all innocent.

"Don't give us that look we know what kind of monster you are." I glare at him while I speak. Four puts a hand on both of our shoulders. He backs away. I turn towards them.

"Where should we go know what should we do?"

"We need to take the train to Amity it is where we sent everyone else and we will figure out the rest when we get there." Tris explains. We hear the train coming and we all jump on.

When we are on the train Tris and Four sit together at one end blocking themselves from everyone else. Justin and I are holding on to each other, him playing with my hair and giving soft kisses to my forehead. He is careful not to touch my shoulder.

"He saved me, and then he tried to kill me, I don't know how I should feel about him anymore." Justin lifts my chin so I am looking at him in the eyes.

"He was your brother, I don't think he knew how to deal with everything I think deep down he loves you that is why he saved you, but there was so much anger and resentment he lost control." He kisses me on the lips. "I'll be your family from now on. Everything is going to be strange but we will be alright, I promise". He smiles.

"I love you Justin."

"I love you to Danni." I smile. I didn't even know he knew my real name, but I like it when he says it.

 **A/N I have decided to delete the Epilogue of this story in hopes to continue this story further, and the epilogue would make that work so it is gone now.**


End file.
